metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Patrol boat
A patrol boat is a relatively small naval vessel generally designed for defense duties. They may be operated by a nation's navy, coast guard, or police force, and may be intended for marine (blue water) and/or estuarine or river ("brown water") environments. They are commonly found engaged in various border protection roles, including anti-smuggling, anti-piracy, fisheries patrols, and immigration law enforcement. They are also often called upon to participate in rescue operations. Patrol boats saw use by various military forces during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection. Patrol boats are warships typically smaller in size than a corvette and can include fast attack craft, torpedo boats and missile boats, although some are as large as a frigate. The offshore patrol vessels are usually the smallest ship in a navy's fleet that are large and seaworthy enough to patrol off-shore in the open ocean. In larger militaries, such as in the United States military, offshore patrol vessels usually serve in the coast guard, but many smaller nations navies operate these type of ships. Combat Boat 90 The Combat Boat 90 (or CB90) is a class of fast military assault craft that was originally developed for the Swedish Navy in 1988. Other than in Sweden, it also was utilized in Norway, Greece, Mexico, and Malaysia. In 2014, Liquid Ocelot and his PMC Outer Heaven, utilized a CB90 to steal Solidus Snake's brain dead body in Eastern Europe (believing it to be Big Boss's biomort) from the Paradise Lost Army. When the boat was later surrounded by U.S. Army-Marine vessels on the River Volta, Liquid successfully hacked into the Sons of the Patriots System, shut down his attacker's weapons, and had his Haven Troopers open fire, massacring much of the unit. The modified CB90 sported a tank turret, using it to blast a path through the surrounding boats, and hitting that which was carrying Solid Snake and Rat Patrol Team 01. The CB90 then proceeded to rendezvous with Liquid's mother ship, Outer Haven. Mark V Special Operations Craft The Mark V Special Operations Craft is a small marine security/patrol/transport boat utilized by the United States Naval Special Warfare Command, and U.S. Marine Corps. Its main armament is two 7.62mm M134 miniguns. The secondary weapons are two Browning M2 .50 caliber machineguns. The power plants are two MTU 12V-396-TE94 Turbo charged intercooled V12 engines, which dishes out 4,570HP, with a top speed of over 65 Knots (75MPH). Five of these boats surrounded Liquid Ocelot's forces when the U.S. Army/Marine joint unit led by Meryl Silverburgh attempted to arrest Liquid. However, Liquid and his forces successfully managed to hijack the SOP system and wrestle away their control of it, managing to heavily damage the ships in the massacre that ensued. Behind the scenes Patrol boats first appear in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots in a late cutscene in Act 3, Third Sun. The boat models aren't explicitly identified in-game or in the artwork, however. In Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, on the Mother Base menu, a boat, implied to belong to Militaires Sans Frontières, is frequently seen patrolling around Mother Base. External links * Patrol boat on Wikipedia Category:Watercraft Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid 4